Transformations
A staple of the comic book superhero is the costume they wear either to differentiate themselves from their secret identity, or simply as a more practical means of engaging in combat. Clark Kent is known in popular culture for using a telephone booth to change into Superman, while The Flash stores his costume compacted into a tiny ring. Wonder Woman's method often uses a bit more flair. In the 1970s, Lynda Carter developed the most famous method of transformation for the Wonder Woman TV series: performing a pirouette as a means to spin Diana Prince around, shedding her civilian fatigues, and emerging as Wonder Woman. The practice has been emulated in the comics, which prior to the TV series, used other means. Most notably, this involved passing the loop of her lasso over her body to magically reveal her costume. TV and movies Transformation Brady Kids.gif|''The Brady Kids'' 1972 Transformation WWs1 New Original Wonder Woman.gif|"The New Original Wonder Woman" 1975 Transformation WWs2 Return of Wonder Woman.gif|"The Return of Wonder Woman" 1977 Transformation Super Friends Darkseid Deception.gif|''Super Friends'' "The Darkseid Deception" 1985 Transformation JLU To Another Shore.gif|''Justice League'' "To Another Shore" 2005 Transformation WW 2009.gif|''Wonder Woman'' 2009 transform reign of supermen.gif|''Reign of the Supermen'' 2019 Comics transformation WWv1-006a.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #6 September 1943 transformation WWv1-006b.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #6 September 1943 transformation WWv1-008.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #8 March 1944 transformation WWv1-100a.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #100 August 1958 transformation WWv1-100b.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #100 August 1958 transformation WWv1-103.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #103 January 1959 transformation WWv1-106.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #106 May 1959 transformation WWv1-130.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #130 May 1962 transformation WWv1-166a.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #166 November 1966 transformation WWv1-166b.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #166 November 1966 transformation WWv1-167.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #167 January 1967 transformation WWv1-170.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #170 May 1967 transformation WWv1-212.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #212 July 1974 transformation WWv1-214.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #214 November 1974 transformation WWv1-230.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #230 April 1977 transformation WWv1-231.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #231 May 1977 transformation WWv1-235.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #235 September 1977 transformation Worlds Finest 247.png|''World's Finest Comics'' #247 November 1977 transformation WWv1-238a.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #238 December 1977 transformation WWv1-238b.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #238 December 1977 Transformation WW Spectacular-a.png|''Wonder Woman Spectacular'' 1978 Transformation WW Spectacular-b.png|''Wonder Woman Spectacular'' 1978 transformation WWv1-248.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #248 October 1978 transformation WWv1-269.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #269 July 1980 transformation DC Comics Presents 41.png|''DC Comics Presents'' #41 January 1982 transformation WWv1-288.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #288 February 1982 transformation WWv1-291.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #291 May 1982 transformation WWv1-303.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #303 May 1983 transformation DC Comics Presents 76.png|''DC Comics Presents'' #76 December 1984 transformation WWv1-326.png|''Wonder Woman'' v1 #326 July 1985 transformation WWv2-004.png|''Wonder Woman'' v2 #4 May 1987 transformation WWv2-177.png|''Wonder Woman'' v2 #177 February 2002 transformation WWv3-004.png|''Wonder Woman'' v3 #4 February 2007 Wonder Woman v3 043 textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v3 #43 June 2010 Transformation WW600.png|''Wonder Woman'' v3a #600 August 2010 WWv5-17 variant.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #17 April 2017 Merchandise transformation I Am Wonder Woman I Can Read.jpg|''I Am Wonder Woman'' 2010 Wonder Woman ABCs sample 03.png|''Wonder Woman ABCs'' 2014 transformation lenticular notebook cover.gif|notebook cover (date unknown) transform lasso pop-up book.gif|pop-up book (date unknown) Category:Lists __NOWYSIWYG__